


Debriefing

by orphan_account



Category: Thundercats
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, she'd been new to leading men to bloodshed.  Now she spent every day planning carnage on his behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



"Report," he said, sweeping past her to sit at the table.

She stood at rest. "There've been three border skirmishes in the last week. We won all of them, but the rebels are getting bolder. I'm anticipating another attack within the next two days." She paused.

"And?"

"And if you'd just allow me to properly go in and crush them, this would be over already."

"That's not how I do things, Kit." Her lips were pressed tightly together. He sighed. "Say it."

"This is stupid. I can defeat them easily in open combat. You know it. They know it. But every time they make a guerrilla attack, even when we spank them and send them home, they gain more courage and more supporters. We're going to wind up with a full-blown war if you're not careful and I'd like not to lose all my damned soldiers because you don't want to smack the rebels down early."

"Is that all?"

She glared at him, then composed herself. "Yes."

"Good. It's not healthy for you to hold things in. It'll irritate your ulcer."

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself," she said.

Lion-O leaned back in his chair. "What if I told you that I received a private missive from the ambassador ready to offer terms?"

She blinked. "I'd say I want to see that."

"And now she accuses me of lying."

"I did no such thing." The color is in her cheeks now, making her look ten years younger, and part of him twinges. Ten years ago, she'd been new to leading men to bloodshed. Now she spent every day planning carnage on his behalf. New Thundera was nothing like any of them had expected. Not Kit, who'd become his broadsword, cutting the swathe of Lion-O's empire across the planet. Not Kat, who was his dagger, slipping poisons in cups and slitting throats when a more elegant solution was necessary.

And what had Lion-O expected? The political marriage to a girl he'd never met before in order to seal alliances? That she would know about and even condone his forays among the servant girls and boys? That he'd lose the respect of his old friends, but only be forced to actually put one to death?

That he'd miss Third Earth, even if they'd thought at the time that it meant the end of their species? Everything had been simpler back then, and Lion-O craved that simplicity like a drug. Twenty years ago, he'd been happy. Now he was in a rich palace, the father of fine cubs and the husband to a beautiful, brittle woman, and happy was something he stole in bursts.

She still stood in front of him, watching his face and reading what she wanted there. If his wife knew about Kit, she'd never given a sign. "Lock the door," he said, and she pressed a button on the table.

She'd been with dozens of men, and a few women if she'd told him the truth. He didn't doubt that tonight, her tent in the training camp would be kept warm with another young soldier who'd caught her eye. But this was still the afternoon, and she was his if he wanted her.

As he grabbed her arm, she curled her claws and her mouth formed into a dirty smile, and he knew he was hers when she wanted him too.

Lips and teeth fought together as she poured herself into his lap. Kit bit his lower lip hard, and Lion-O moaned and closed his eyes as she suckled, before drawing his tongue deep inside her own mouth.

She was wearing far too many clothes. His hands roamed to her buttons, careful not to tear the black fabric. Kit always wore black, ever since the too-early death of her husband, but Lion-O was the only one who knew she did it to hide the bloodstains. Under her shirt now he licked his way across her collarbone as she mewed in her throat. When he reached her right shoulder, he tasted his way around the scar where her arm had been reattached five years ago. He plucked the last of her shirt from her hands and dropped it to the floor.

Two soft, small, firm breasts pushed into his face and he mouthed their peaks back and forth, brushing the tender skin beneath them with the tips of his claws.

Kit's hands worked their way against his bare midriff and down into his pants, grasping him and rubbing against the cloth outside his erection with her hips. "Need to get these off you," she breathed, and he heard a soft click as the snap on his belt came free.

Awkward, it was awkward pulling off his pants in the chair, and she slithered down to the floor, taking his cock into her mouth in one pleasing gulp. Lion-O hissed through his teeth and grabbed her short red hair, tilting her head, aware that she was controlling him even as she let him move her.

Her right hand, the one with the nerve damage, the one she'd retrained to hold a sword, wrapped wetly around the base of his cock, pumping as her head bobbed. The fingers of her left hand crept into her mouth then snaked under him, tickling at his groin before edging back.

Lion-O felt the whine in his throat escape as Kit slipped her index finger deep into his ass. She sucked and nibbled as she thrust in and out, and this was exactly why he kept her close, because her mouth and her fingers were.

Are.

She pressed hard with her finger and sucked down, and he held his roar as he yanked her head and grinded his hips into her mouth and came. She sucked and swallowed and as he finished, she licked him, making him squeal from the sensitivity. When she pulled her finger out, he wiggled to get the feeling back, and then he groaned as she shoved the filthy finger right into his mouth until he licked it clean.

As he caught his breath, she shimmied out of her tight pants, and the sight of her body was almost enough to arouse him again. Kit used her arms to lift herself onto the edge of the table. One bare foot traced its way from the floor to his wilting cock, and up his chest to his chin.

Her smile was back, and her lips were swollen, but at least this time she wasn't recovering from a black eye and bruises all over, so he felt less like a monster as he took her toes into his mouth, kissing them like cherries.

Kit leaned back and closed her eyes as he traced lines up her legs with his thumbs, swirling and circling at the skin under her knees until she laughed. She pulled her foot away from him, and used her legs to draw Lion-O closer.

Sometimes when they were like this - her legs spread, his face inches from her clit and teasing her with his breath - they'd say terrible, awful secrets to one another. He'd tell her how he wanted to fuck her as he sat in his throne, how he'd fucked that one lithe young man from the stables as his queen slept in the next room. She'd describe for him the nights spent with four and five men at a time, ordering them to fuck each other while she masturbated and then taking two of them at once. He'd never asked if she'd done it with Kat like the rumors said, though he thought she hadn't, thought she was using Lion-O himself as a surrogate brother, as he had been so often during their lives together.

Today, they didn't talk. Today, they'd already said all they intended to say, and as his tongue lapped its way into her, he knew that was for the best. She rested her legs on his shoulders and threw her head back, making soft noises as he searched for her clit. Lion-O drew one finger against her, then slid it between her honey-sweet folds. If he left the finger almost entirely out and pressed at one fold _here_ , just as he suckled at her blood-engorged button _here_ , her hips began a desperate thrusting, even as her eyes were tightly shut against him. She was pretending again. He didn't blame her.

The incoherent noises she made grew in pitch. Lion-O pressed harder, then fucked her roughly with three fingers, and was rewarded with a swallowed scream.

Before Kit could recover, Lion-O pushed her back onto the table. His cock was hard again, hard enough to thrust deep inside her while she flailed from the quakes of her first orgasm. As he rammed into her, he felt her pulse around him in a second.

"Fuck," she says, eyes open, staring into his as he found a rhythm. He bent down to kiss her, felt her wriggle her hips around him coaxing him towards another climax. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around himself against his ass. She worked the index finger back into his cleft, could not quite maneuver into his asshole again, so he pushed back against her finger to work it in as best he could whenever he pulled out.

He remembered their first time, rough up against a tree while one of the endless balls he was expected to hold continued to play indoors. Lion-O hated balls, hated the requirements of state. Lords should be warriors first, but he'd become a politician, and he took out the frustration on someone who remembered when it was about survival in a cold, harsh world. She'd been nineteen that night, and she'd dried her tears on his formal cape, and only told him much later that he'd been her first.

He took pride in that now, as he fucked her slowly against the table. Her first, and she still came back to him, went on her knees for him, on the good nights strapped on a false phallus and forced him to his own knees.

The thought of her shoved hard inside of him, coupled with her finger rimming him, pushed him against another edge. Maybe she saw that in his eyes, and she commanded, "Now!"

He came, hard.

"Tell me the terms," she said.

"What?"

"The ambassador. Sent you terms. Tell me."

He tried to think, which wasn't easy right now. "He wants better trading terms, and a public acknowledgement of the border states' sovereignty. If I agree, the raids will stop."

She relaxed in his arms. "Are you going to say yes?"

"I will. But I want you there. I want the terms to be the carrot. You're my stick. If they stray, I want them to know you'll be there with the full power of New Thundera's army."

"Full? As in, you'll let me actually kick their asses?"

"I'll even buy you new shoes."

She laughed, and held his cheek in her hand until they finally broke to put their clothes back on.

  



End file.
